Librarian
O Librarian passa a maior parte do seu tempo na Library imprimindo um monte de cópias do "The Lusty Xenomorph Maid" ou correndo por ai com seu fato vermelho e soldando as paredes de todos os lugares que não tem acesso (i.e. Em todo lugar). A Library é capaz de ter os livros gravados no servidor -- todos os livros enviados de forma correta, podem ser usados em outras rodadas This is more bane than blessing, since several titles that never should have seen the light of day are forever mingled in with literary classics shamelessly plagiarized from the internet, and also a lot of H.P. Lovecraft. Ba-zing! É mais uma maldição do que uma benção, visto que muitos livros que nunca viram a luz do dia estam para sempre misturados com clássicos literários desavergonhadamente copiados da internet, e também muito H.P. Lovecraft. Ba-zing! ]] Um dia na vida de um Librarian Infelizmente, você não irá em aventuras para obter artefactos mágicos. Você estará dando livros, nos raros momentos que alguém pede livros.(Veja abaixo) Você ocasionalmente precisara substituir as bíblia do Chaplain, após ele bater em varias pessoas com ela, ou ser desarmado, e a jogarem no espaço. A resto do seu trabalho é enviar os novos livros para o arquivo. (Veja abaixo). Então, pegue na sua Caneta e papel, e escreva alguns roteiros! Imprimir alguns livros seria legal, porem não seja babaca imprimindo 100 copias de um livro. Tudo que isso fará, são acidentes clicando com o botão direito na pilha! The Librarian and his Library First things first, stock your library with books that matter. At the start of the station, your bookshelfs will be EMPTY! Your fellow crew members will not want to stay in a library that has no books. To fix this use the Library's Check In/Out Computer's and use its function, "4. Connect to External Archive". Here is the main dish of your sum total of existence, to sort out in the mess of books, and find only the BEST. The books are not sorted, or sortable, and look to have no order what so ever. You will even find many books' copies in the archive. To retrieve the selected book, simply click ORDER, the Check-In/Out Computer's printer will hum as it produces a completely bound book. How did it do that? The barcode scanner will be needed for checking books into the local library's computer. It has 4 settings, as follows: Mode 0 : Scan book to local buffer. Mode 1 : Scan book to local buffer and set associated computer buffer to match. Mode 2 : Scan book to local buffer, attempt to check in scanned book. Mode 3 : Scan book to local buffer, attempt to add book to general inventory. (*Note:Use the scanner on the computer, otherwise it won't work) The Library is not your workspace, but a home, to you and your books. Your books are like people in a 1960s bus, so keep your books segregated. Sort them on their labeled book-shelves: Religious, Fiction, Adult (read: erotic fanfics), Reference, and the back room's Forbidden Knowledge. You can use your bookbag, which works like a mining satchel or plant bag, to carry multiple books at once. The latter section is great for hiding tomes if you're a cultist. Como Gravar Seu Livro no Banco de Dados # Encontre um Papel e uma Caneta. # Escreva uma historia de amor sobre aqueles Vigorosos Xenos no papel. # Leve sua historia para a parte de traz da Library no Book Binder(Arquivador de livros), e coloque sua historia épica dentro do Arquivador . Isso vai jogar sua nova historia premiada. # Ainda tem a caneta? Ótimo, você pode assinar seu nome, adicionar mais conteúdo, e ainda dar um titulo. # Esse livro já esta pronto para ser enviado para o comando da Nanotrasen! Peça para o Librarian, escanear a sua historia, usando o Scanner. # Depois de escanear, use o Check In/Out Computer's 5ª função , titulado, "5. Upload New Title to Archive(Carregue um novo título para o arquivo)". # Agora você pode alterar a categoria, mudar o nome do autor novamente, e verificar o titulo. # Após rever o livro, e esta quase pronto pra ser publicado, use o comando "UPLOAD". Breaking News! Behind the library desk is a handy newscaster to work with. Since the librarian is given a tape recorder and a camera with spare film, this allows you to keep the crew informed of station events, such as memorable performances by the clown, interviews with prominent people, murders or even writing smutty tabloid articles. Photos from your camera can be attached to the news articles you post. Alternatively, you could use your photocopier to copy your ass and attach the results to your news articles. The newscaster also can print out up to 15 newspapers, and can refilled by adding more paper. After that, you'll want to deliver the newspaper to frequently visited areas like the Medbay, Brig, and more. Sanctuary You have a little study with a bookshelf waiting to be filled with forbidden knowledge (read: pornography). In here, you should won't be safe from the Head of Security (read: shitcurity) who didn't like your poetry readings. He can just ask the AI to open the door. When the lynch mob inevitably forms after you read aloud Woody's Got Wood, you can weld the door shut to buy yourself a precious few seconds before someone unwelds it, as the Head of Personnel will often storm the room, shoot you with an energy gun and hand you over to security officers. If he doesn't just laser you to death on the spot. Book'em Dano This is the hardest job to be a Traitor. However, if you are an expert at deconstruction and get a few good items, you shouldn't have TOO much difficulty, other than your piss all access. Don't forget, you're about as suspicious as an assistant, so get your stealing (or killing) done, then hole up in your private study until the heat dies down. However, unlike assistants, your outfit is quite special, so people will easily recognize you everywhere unless you change it. Emagging the library computer causes it to spit out a tome, though you need to be a real cultist to read it. This can be used to confuse security, but you should be ready to get searched and brigged for some time. Category:Cargos Category:Por traduzir